


New Years Kiss

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa usher in the new year in the traditional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Kiss

Louisa looked down at her phone on the table and sighed. It had remained mostly silent and unlit all night, except for a few texts from friends and family wishing her a Happy New Year. It had already turned 2016 in some places of the world. The disco hadn’t been on at first, but James had eventually been convinced to put it on. Now, people danced on the floor behind Louisa while she stared at her phone.

Nobody should be alone on New Year’s. And yeah, she wasn’t alone because she had friends with her, but she didn’t have someone to give her a New Year’s Kiss. The bad guys rested for no one. Not even Soul Riders. She looked nice tonight, at least. She’d bought a pink dress at the New Year’s stand that had been set up. It wasn’t sparkly, nor did it boast any sequins. But it was pink and had a poofy skirt, so she loved it.

The clock ticked closer and closer to midnight. Louisa saw this as she checked her phone every so often. Just to see if she had any texts or missed calls. She never did. She almost felt like crying, but she wouldn’t. Not on New Year’s. She wouldn’t be one of those pathetic people who rung in the New Year by crying.

Louisa didn’t even notice someone walking up to her table. But she did see someone sit down in front of her. She saw an arm clad in a long black sleeve, and her breath caught in her throat as she followed it up to the shoulder. She saw the vest that had once been either vibrant blue or purple. And then she saw her face.

“You made it!” Louisa squealed, grabbing Lisa’s hands. She got up and Lisa did the same so that they could hug.

“Yeah,” said Lisa, patting her back. “You can relax now. Your girlfriend is here.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Louisa. Lisa shrugged.

“I wanted to surprise you,” said Lisa.

“Consider me surprised, then,” said Louisa. She grinned and hugged Lisa a little tighter. Lisa smelled just slightly of sweat and dirt and horse, but Louisa didn’t mind one bit. Those were just the scents of Lisa. She missed them when they weren’t there.

“I came in time for the countdown, I hope,” said Lisa.

“Oh yeah,” said Louisa. “You didn’t miss that. Is the countdown at Fort Pinta good?”

“It wasn’t before but this place got a facelift this year so I dunno,” said Lisa. “Hope so. Let’s find out.”

“Okay but first, last kiss of this year,” said Louisa. “Wish there was time for last quickie of this year but…” She shrugged.

“We’ve got time,” said Lisa, checking her phone.

“No we don’t,” said Louisa, and laughed. “But kiss first.” It was more than just one kiss, of course it was, they couldn’t help themselves.

And then the countdown began. They kissed for every second. As fireworks flew above them, Lisa and Louisa shared their first kiss of the new year.


End file.
